Connections
by AwkwardFanGirlingCactus
Summary: Ciel absolutely despises Alois Trancy. But, Alois has feelings for Ciel he hasn't yet confessed. How will Ciel react? Does Ciel actually feel the same way? Rated T for language and romance. AloisXCiel
1. Chapter 1

_**I decided to give AloisXCiel a try. I don't really ship it, but I would like to see how this turns out. This fanfiction takes place after the episode in season 2, "Deathly Butler"**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Ciel's P.O.V- Looking back to the day of our fight sickens me. "Can't you see that we're basically the same?" Ugh, that vile piece of filth. How do I relate to him at all? I should have killed him, not only have left a wound on his side. It's because of that butler of his, that bastard. Damn, Alois Trancy... I'm going to kill you. I hear the door open to my bedroom, the sound makes me jump, but it's just Sebastian. He hands me a letter. "My lord, this letter was sent from the Trancy Manor." I take the letter, and I stare at it. What the hell could he possibly want from me now? I slowly open the envelope and pull out the letter. It says, "Could I ask for a third chance? I'm sorry for all of the trouble I have caused you in the past couple of days. I decided to invite myself over. Take a look outside your window." Signed, Alois Trancy. My body starts to shake, I turn around and glance outside the window, and there that spoiled brat is, Alois Trancy along with his butler Claude Faustus standing on my front door step. I scream at the top of my lungs, "That damn brat!" Why would I give him a third chance? Agh, screw it. "Sebastian, let them inside.." I honestly have not the slightest idea as to why I'm actually doing this. Sebastian greets Alois and Claude as they walk inside of the manor. Why did I let a spider into my mansion? It's absolutely revolting.

Alois Trancy's P.O.V- Oh, I sure do hope Ciel forgives me. This mansion is astounding. I can't wait to tell Ciel how I really feel, just the thought of it makes my stomach tremble. I run inside of the mansion and immediately hug Ciel. His face looked disgusted as he screamed, "Bloody hell! What do you think you're doing? Get off of me this instant!" I start to cry, "I'm so sorry, Ciel Phantomhive. So, are you giving me a third chance?" He sighed, "Sure, I guess. Would you care for a tour of the Phantomhive manor? You are a guest, after all. I'll show you around." My face lights up. Holy shit, a tour? Alone? With Ciel Phantomhive? How could I pass an offer up like this? I grin, "I'd love to." We both let Sebastian and Claude wait for us at the front entrance until the tour is over. Eeek! I'm so excited! I'll have to wait for the perfect timing to pour my heart out to Ciel. I wonder, does he feel the same way about me? By the look of his face, it seems like e still has to desire to kill me. Oh well, that will change eventually, and I know that for a fact.

Ciel's P.O.V- Why did that spider have to just run inside of the mansion and hug me? Now I'm infected, a spider has laid hands around me. I'm so disgusted. That is no way to respect the "Queen's Guard Dog!" I really don't want to give Alois this tour, but it's my duty to treat my guests to their liking. I should have just made Sebastian give him the tour, but I don't trust myself being alone with Claude. He scares me. Why did that bastard have to come here in the first place thinking I would accept his apology. What is he trying to do?

Narrator's P.O.V- Ciel showed Alois around the Phantomhive manor, Alois loved it. The last part of the tour was Ciel's grand master bedroom, most of the guests love his bedroom. Alois knew it was the perfect time for him to come out to Ciel. So, Alois took a seat on Ciel's bed, and made a hand gesture patting the side of the bed, signaling Ciel to sit there. Ciel awkwardly takes a seat next to Alois, not knowing what he was about to do. Alois takes a deep breath, "Ciel, I need to talk to you.."

Alois Trancy's P.O.V- Agh, what am I supposed to say now? I'm so nervous, what is he going to say back? Half of the words already came out of my mouth. I guess I'll try and make things less awkward first before I tell Ciel my feelings for him. "Um...Let me explain our...Connections."

* * *

**_So, what did you think about chapter one? There are plenty of chapters coming up soon. You'll have to find out what Alois says to Ciel in Chapter 2! _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Are you ready for the second chapter?**_

_**I hope you like it!**_

* * *

Ciel's P.O.V- C-Connections? What the hell is he talking about? I don't share anything similar to that bastard. I never will. Or do I? I guess I'll listen to his explanation.

Alois Trancy's P.O.V- I slowly pick up my hand, and place it softly on top of Ciel's. I can see his reaction, shocked. But, I also saw something out of the ordinary...he was blushing. This seems off to a good start. I smile, "Ciel, my parents died too, just like yours did. My whole entire village was burnt down, as your mansion was. I was taken away, just like 't you see that we're basically the same?" I lean a little bit closer to Ciel, "We share some type of strong bond. We were meant to share that bond. And that bond is love. Ciel Phantomhive...I have affectionate feelings for you!" My eyes drowned in tears, I start to sob, and I bury my face into Ciel's puts his arms around me...does he like me too? The thought of it makes me happy.

Ciel's P.O.V- My heart started beating fast. I didn't know how to respond to that. The flashback hit me back to our duel from yesterday.."Can't you see that we're basically the same?" So many thoughts are running through my mind. I look up at the ceiling..Wow, we really do share connections. I stare at Alois, all I could see is his luscious blond hair, since his face is buried into my chest. Do I really want to kill Alois Trancy? He has feelings for me..and, I...uh. I don't know. I don't understand my feelings. Agh! "Alois Trancy...I...Uh...I don't know how to put this...I.. have feelings for you, too."

I can't believe this is actually happening. I didn't know that I'd fall in love with my sworn enemy, this is insane. I wonder how Sebastian would react to this. I can see the tears on Trancy's face dry up, and he smiles at me. We both stare at each other for approximately 25 seconds, then join in a warm embrace. It makes me feel..Happy. Alois leans in close to my ear and whispers, "You finally are mine now, Ciel Phantomhive. I couldn't ask for anything better than this."

* * *

_**I know it was short, but there will be a third chapter coming soon! I hope you liked this one. **_


End file.
